Stomping Ground
|date = April 7, 2018 |website = Google Docs Soundcloud Discord |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |medium = Written Story |status = Hiatus}} Stomping Ground 'is a crossover AU which takes place within the mind of its creator, Treven. It uses characters from different video games, TV shows, and real life. It was initially based off of the random-role AU ''Dissonant Harmonies, but has since diverged greatly from its concept. Character Changes '''The Protagonist - Declan (IRL): Innocent kid who ends up lost in the mind his friend. Low attention span, always looking out for others. The Empty One - Lo (OC): Mysterious lotus and your first friend in the underground. Helps you learn the mana system. He's really out for himself. The Caretaker - Steve (Blue's Clues): Innocent-seeming guy who just wants to entertain and educate. He takes care of the Hallowed Fountain and is not keen on letting anyone leave. The Recluse - Scout (Team Fortress 2): Teen baseball player straight off Boston Harbor, with a knack for battles and races. Cocky as all hell, but he's got plenty of reason to be. The Judge - Lilligant (Pokemon): Run-of-the-mill Pokemon girl. Part of the Agrostos Clique, though not much like the others. Tries to aide you through Essix, although trouble arises. The Ambitious - Tsareena (Pokemon): Self-appointed queen of Essix and leader of the Agrostos Clique. Not interested in making friends. The Captain of the Royal Guard - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty): Infamous renegade scientist with a taste for adventure. More merciful than you'd think. The Royal Scientist - Matt Trent (Black Mirror): Mysterious scientist who just showed up one day, and tinkered his way to fame. Currently working on artificial souls. A symbol of things best left forgotten. The Celebrity - Junkrat (Overwatch): Early experiment of an artificial soul, gone haywire. Ironically swore to destroy all life he deems artificial. The Monarch - Eminem (IRL): Tyrant of the mind. After the former leader was sacrificed for his soul, he was the fitting symbol for who previously owned the mind-the father of their former prince. The Soulless Angel - Treven (IRL): Former ruler. He has gone recluse, and mystery still shrouds his location. The Fallen - Shane (IRL): Nobody remember who he was. Nobody wants to remember. The Restaurant Owner - Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons): Store-runner of Skinnerburgers, best burger place in town. An odd fellow, but he steams a good ham. The Idoliser - Albert Softie '''(IRL): "Internet friend" really recognized for being a meme. Lost in the world and always looking for a partner to get through the times. '''The Outrageous Vendor - Childish Gambino (IRL): The internet superstar and meme three-peater has gone into hiding. Some say that he spends his days living in an abandoned warehouse. Locations Ruins - Hallowed Fountain: Greek architecture surrounds this lawmaker's area. Snowdin - Essix: A tree-filled area with a green glow. Inhabited by a population of grass Pokemon. Locations are a work in progress Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Written story